memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Dawn (episode)
While in a shuttlepod performing tests, Trip is attacked by a hostile alien and forced to crash-land on a desolate moon. Summary Trip is in a shuttlepod orbiting a gas giant with dozens of moons. The location is perfect to test the new autopilot upgrades, but he is suddenly attacked by an unknown ship. He is pushed into the atmosphere of one of the moons and the shuttlepod engine goes offline, forcing him into an emergency landing. ''Enterprise'' was too far away when the incident happened to see where Trip went and the selenium isotope content of many of the moons' atmospheres makes the search difficult. They soon encounter an Arkonian ship which is not very friendly at first. Archer is still able to make an arrangement with the captain: they will join forces for the search (there are 62 moons) for their missing men (the Arkonian shuttle is also missing) and Enterprise will leave the system as soon as they get them back. On the moon, Trip is repairing his transceiver when Zho'Kaan, the Arkonian pilot, attacks him and steals it. He is then taken prisoner when he tries to recover the device. Even if the absence of a universal translator prevents them understanding each other, they are able to exchange simple words. Zho'Kaan agrees to let Trip try some repairs. However, the poor communications prevents Trip from doing a efficient job and he falls back on using force to make progress. Back in the shuttlepod with the roles reversed, Trip is able to fix the transceiver but it is useless because of the interference. He tries to explain to Zho'Kaan that he will need his help to bring it to a nearby mountain, but as soon as he unties him, the Arkonian assaults him. They are exhausted by the ensuing fight and the Arkonian finally understands that it is best to cooperate. Trip is finally able to get a message out, but the two must wait until the deadly sun rises before Enterprise comes by. Since no shuttlepod can get them back, Archer suggests using the transporter, but Phlox advises against it as it will be fatal to the dehydrated Arkonian. Trip refuses to let his new "friend" die on the moon and suggests the Arkonians make modifications to one of their shuttles to be able to get them. Just as everything seems to be lost, they are finally rescued. Back on Enterprise, they both recover and Zho'Kaan thanks Trip for what he has done. He must go back to his ship as Archer had an agreement. T'Pol congratulates the captain as he was able to establish better relations with the Arkonians in one day than the Vulcans did in 100 years. Memorable Quotes "I guess we won't be adding the Arkonians to our list of friends." "The encounter was less volatile than I expected." (Archer laughs) "You managed to establish better relations in a single day than the Vulcans have in a century." "Let's hope it stays that way!" : - Archer and T'Pol, after their encounter with Captain Khata'n Zshaar on board Enterprise. "Trip, when I fired at your vessel... I'm grateful I didn't destroy it." "That makes two of us!" : - Zho'Kaan to Tucker, in sick bay after his recovery. Background Information * Ensign Travis Mayweather (Anthony Montgomery) appears in this episode but does not speak any lines. * This episode is extremely similar to a feature film entitled, Enemy Mine, as well as the TNG episode . It also has a similar theme as the TNG episode . * Brad Greenquist previously played Krit in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode . Gregg Henry starred in as Gallatin. * This episode establishes that transporting a patient with "acute cellular breakdown" may be fatal. Links and References Main Cast *Scott Bakula as Jonathan Archer *John Billingsley as Phlox *Jolene Blalock as T'Pol *Dominic Keating as Malcolm Reed *Anthony Montgomery as Travis Mayweather *Linda Park as Hoshi Sato *Connor Trinneer as Charles Tucker III Guest Stars *Brad Greenquist as Captain Khata'n Zshaar *Gregg Henry as Zho'Kaan References acute cellular breakdown; Arkonians; Arkonian destroyer; Arkonian language; Arkonian patrol ship; asteroid; autopilot; carrier wave; Chef; chicken marsala; coffee; dehydration; diamagnetic mineral; endocrine system; first contact; frequency; gas giant; Great Plume of Agosoria; Ice Caves of Etheenia (Etheenia); igneous rock; induction coil; intake manifold; jam; Kaitaama; marmalade; Mary had a little lamb; Matalas Prime; moon; Mount Everest; orange juice; Porthos; princess; selenium isotopes (selenium); shuttlepod; Shuttlepod 1; Steward; Suliban cell ship; tarratt-aash; thermokinetic analysis; transceiver; transporter; universal translator; volcano; Vulcans; Vulcan High Command; warp drive; |next= }} Category:ENT episodes de:Morgengrauen es:Dawn nl:Dawn